Il était une fois sans fin
by Greyraibow
Summary: Il était une fois une histoire qui as finis mal, mais je vous la raconterais bientôt, alors soyez patient...  Car il me semble qu'il faut toujours commencer une histoire comme cela, même si c'est dramatique! Yaoi All27
1. Prologue

Il était une fois. Il était toujours une fois que pour que tout commence dans la joie te la bonne humeur qui ne peux que faire une fin heureuse et remplis d'interminable bonheur sans lendemain, car tout doit commencer par cette simple phrase de conte fée devenus si populaire au fil des temps pour dire à quel point tout doit commencer bien et finir bien, mais si tout ne finissait mal, la terre n'aurais plus d'espoir a donner au gens sans importance... Un simple il était une fois pour changer le cour d'une simple histoire sans importance qui ne pourrais que disparaitre dans les brumes d'un fantôme devenus aveugle à force de pleurer la mort de lui-même, car ses simples mot parasites d'histoires fantastiques son ce qui signift un peu cet grande explication d'une amilioré par des stéréotypes et des mensonges sans borgne, remplis de conneries insertaines qui dérange la vérité qui m'est échapé des mains depuis le début... Toujours au grès du vent qui souffle dans mes cheveux pour faire décoller cet avion en papier miniature dansant par ce vent innatendu qui souffle du nord au sud, pensant que mes joies sont termiées lorsque je dit à quel point je ne sais plus quoi faire sans toi. Je ne peux que penser que cette histoire ne finiras bien, malgrès le fait que je déteste le Il était une foi au début d'une histoire sans vie et beaucoup idiote pour être possible...

Tremblant comme une feuille, debout dans se paysage presque médiocre pour moi-même, je ne t'ais encore oublier malgrès tout ce qui s'est passer par la suite, parce que tu est disparus dans les pénombres de mon coeur... Je ne peux seulement plus t'oublier, parce que je sais à quel point tu est admirable de m'avoir sauver des mains de moi-même, mais tu as tout de même voyager sous un tapis de clou avant de disparaitre pour de bon dans ce que je ne veux qu'oublier, cette belle boîte de Pandore transparante et sans vie, cette miséricorde en format noir et blanc. Je ne peux que sourire pour ne plus pensé au bonheur d'autrefois qui me semblait si éternel... Si magique... Si grandiose... Si. Si terne sans toi! Je traverse le coulour solitaire, ne plus pensz était la meilleur idée que j'ais us à l'instant pour ne plus que je pertube ses autres constellation dans le ciel près de moi, car ne plus penser et penser à toi seulement n'était peut-être plus la meilleurs idée que j'ais us de ma vie, parce que la seul image de moi déchiqueté de partout avec ton sang si amer asu goût lorsque je t'ais finalement embrasser pour la première et dernière fois de ma vie innexistanciel, car je ne sais pas encore pourquoi la vie t'entourait si magnifiquement bien, tandis que moi, m'oubliant dans un puit pour toujours...


	2. 01 L'espris de perd

_J'était une personne au fond de promesses perdues,_

_Mais maintenant, je ne suis plus rien._

Il était une fois, car tout doit recommencer par il était une fois de nouveau pour ne pas perturbé les coeurs sensibles à de nouvelles aventures de plus en plus étrange que surnaturel... Je ne sais même plus si ce début d'histoire aux remords qui ne peuvent que m'envahirent lentement dans des cris douloureux et presque trop horrible. Il était une fois que les parles touchèrent le sol pour enfin se dissoudre délicatement par mes disgracieuses mémoires de batailles sans lendemain sur ma surprise des futurs folies qui auraient du disparaître par ma conscience de plus en plus terne. Je ne sais plus ce que je disais juste à l'instant tellement que je suis vide dans mon propre subconscient détruit par ce simple début de phrase qui me dégoute depuis toujours, mais c'est comme cela que j'ais appris à raconter une histoire comme celle-ci, alors ne savant plus quoi que de commencer pas Il était une fois, je ne peux que sombré de nouveau dans cet endroit que je ne connais que par un mot. Rêve.

Je rêve depuis longtemps pour qu'un jour tout devienne comme avant dans ses rêves que j'oublie au fil de mon sommeil, car je ne veux plus que vivre une vie normal loin de toi et de tout ce que j'ai connus grâce aux rêves de mon imaginaire. Si tout n'était que semblant, je suis sûr que ses invention de ma part de serais réaliser, mais je le sais bien que personne dans ce monde que j'ai crée de propre pièce aurais voulus être un peu... Mon ami? Si je vous disais que tout ce que j'avais et ais vécu jusqu'à présent n'était qu'un semblant de mensonge de ma part depuis le début? Si tout n'était qu'un horrible mensonge fantôme... Si tout n'était pas réel. Et bien, cela n'aurais jamais du se crée de toute façons, car il faut bien retourner à la réalité, mais je ne veux que rêver un tout petit peu avant de vivre une vie ordinaire que j'ai tant détester par la faute du destin sans limite. Je n'ai jamais vraiment rencontré Reborn et ce n'était pas vrai du tout... J'ai juste inventé un petit homme pour me tenir compagnie le long de cet abbatoire interminable. Seul... Je n'ai jamais vraiment combattus Hayato et devenus son Judaisme, jamais de tout cela n'as vraiment exister... Je ne sais même s'il existe en réalité. Je n'ai pas vraiment courus en sous-vêtement et parler à la belle princesse... Tout n'était que fantaisie? Mais je tellement le goût de vous répondre que non, mais ses serais encore me mentir à moi-même sur une raison qui ne l'ais pas. Je n'ai jamais bien entendu le rire cristallin de Yamamoto d'aussi près avec son sourire à en tomber par terre, car cela aussi était des conneries de ma part pour ne plus être solitaire... En réalité... Je ne les ais jamais rencontré, tout ses gens fabuleux qui ont sois disant chamboulé ma vie... Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Même s'il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais!

_ Qu'est ce qui te prend tout d'un coup, Tsuna? On est tes amis, non? Hahaha...

_ Vous n'existez pas... Vous n'avez jamais exités depuis toujours... Je ne sais même plus si c'est réel ou fantaisie... Alors il ne faut plus que je vous écoute... Plus jamais. Même si dire jamais est stupide... Jamais...

_ Judaisme? Écoutez moi, s'il vous plait! Je ne veux qu'entendre ta voix de nouveau... S'il vous plait...

Me bouchant les oreilles le plus fort que je le pouvait, rien n'était possible, car j'entendais toujours un peu leur voix au fon de moi... j'entendais toujours un peu... J'entend toujours un peu leurs voix qui me brisent le coeur à chaque fois, pourtant j'aurais voulus ne plus jamais pouvoir croire en eux de toutes mes forces possibles, mais rien n'était possible avec toujours lorsque jamais était là... Je ne pourrais plus jamais vous comprendre, car je sais pertinemment que vous n'exister pas du tout et que c'était une grosses erreur du passé que j'ai inventé de mon imaginaire brisé comme une boule de crystal au sol difficilement, je ne pourrais plus jamais croire en personne à cause de vous, personnages que j'ai crée pour ne plus être seul... Solitude.

_ Ku. Fu. Fu. Notre cher Tsunayoshi ne veux même plus nous écouter, voilà que cela commence à devenir intèrressant...

_ Parle, crétin, ou je te mord à mort.

_ C'est méchant à l'extrème!

_ J'ais dit que je ne voulait plus vous parlez, plus jamais! Criais-je finalement pour me retournez, furieux.

Plus rien, comme si mes paroles les avaient fait disparaître pour toujours. Voila quelques chose de fait alors... Il ne me reste plus qu'à ne plus devenir aussi solitaire que possible... Même si c'est presque impossible en réalité. Je commences à avancer un pied devant l'autre, tremblant de tout mon corps pour un simple rien du tout. Pour un simple rien qui m'énerves depuis toujours. Toujours est à jamais, ce que jamais est à toujours. Mais rien n'à plus de sens par cette phrase. Rien ne devrais être à la fois éternel et ne plus l'éetre à la fois, rien du tout ne devrais rester dans sa bulle pour ne plus souffrir comme moi... J'ai perdu une vie à cause de cela et je ne veux plus jamais la perdre par mes idioties qui m'ont mené ici pendant tous ce temps, les yeux vide et le coeur remplis de mensonge odieux. Je ne peux plus rien faire... Plus rien du tout. Plus rien pour me sortir de cet immense trou dans le crâne. Plus rien pour me sauver de la noyade d'envis d'exploser. Plus rien. Plus rien. Plus rien? Vraiment..

C'est alors que tout devrais changer pour ne plus devenir fous par cette folie d'autrefois... Tout devrais changer pour mon bien être... Mais qu'est ce que le juste millie3ux dans un monde sans construction de sois et d'interdiction d'exprimer ses propres intentions pour ne plus finir dans un hôpital à se lamenter sur son sort. Je m'assis sur un fauteille en blanc comme tout dans cette pièce, des meubles au plafond, de l'inspiration aux vêtement horribles. Tout dans cet pièce est d'un blanc fade qui pourris les remords et les peines d'un simple coup de vent... Une petite brise froide. Tient en voilà une justement!

_ Cioassu, petite sauterelle! Dit une voix qui n'était pas celle de Reborn, en me prenant les épaules de ses mains délicates. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire cet après-midi, Tsunayoshi? On pourrait combattre les mafiosos? Non? Comme tu est le dixième parrain de la familla Vongola, je me dis que cela risque d'être facile! Hahaha! Cela ne te tente pas? On pourrais aller voir Hibari et lui faire une farce, mais je ne suis plus si sûr que cela risque de fonctionner si bien qu'avant! Il te tueras.. Hmm? Parle moi!

Je ne voulait pas la voir elle. Celle que j'ais encore plusinventé dans cet histoire. Celle qui est beaucoup trop parafaite pour être en ma conpagnie qui ne veux toujours pas disparaitre... Elle est si parfaite. Elle est si belle. Elle est si mystérieuse. Elle est si, que c'est beaucoup trop pour être une amie à moi... Elle n'existes pas, même si j'en doute sérieusement depuis longtemps, car c'est la seul qui me comprend malgrès les tempètes... C'est la seule qui est toujours là. Mais qui es-tu en réalité? Toi...

_Tu ne veux pas me parler, mais alors, pourquoi? Tu sais que je serais toujours là près de toi, parce que je t'aime bien... Je t'aime énormèment... Comme toujours... Comme chaque jour. Je ne serais plus rien sans toi... Plus rien du tout.

_ C'est pas plutôt pour une rendre encore plus fou que tu es toujours là? Que tu es toujours là...

_ Tu me parles, mais ce n'était pas pour entendre cela que... Tu me comprend non... Tu sais bien que je suis réel. Je te l'es pourtant dit tant de fois!

_ Oui, mais je ne suis plus si sûr de te croire, maintenant...

Ses bras se dissipèrent totalement de mon corps pour que son corps disparaisse enfin de mes pensés les plus... Les plus folles? Peut-être. Je te vois enfin les yeux me fixant dans les yeux, comme à ton habitude pour me faire rougir de honte. Je n'ais jamais de mot pour te décrire, car tu es trop fabuleuse comparée à moi. Je sais pourtant que tu as toujours un peu exister... Car tu es bien trop belle pour que je t'ai imaginer de toute pièce. Tu est trop... Tu es toujours un peu trop.

_ Tu le regrèteras lorsque le moment seras venus... Tu le regrèteras amèrement.

Tu as disparu finalement, mais je crois que c'était une bétisse de faire cela! Une énorme bétisse...

* * *

Review? 8D


End file.
